


Walk of Shame

by Remsyk



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Little old ladies, M/M, Smut, Taking one for the team, Tumblr Prompt, Well - Freeform, just one, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: The night was perfect in every way, save one minor detail...Repost from my Tumblr





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my notebooks and came across my draft for this and realized I never posted this here! It's nothing new, but I enjoy rereading it, and I hope you do too.

Trowa sighed as he sank into the body below him, relishing the tight heat. The cool night air provided a welcome contrast against his flushed skin. The soft glow of the fairy lights and the city’s unending radiance illuminated his partner, highlighting the pale hue of his skin, a sharp contrast to the dark nest of pillows beneath him.

“As much as I enjoy the view,” Duo said, his voice rough with need, “I’m here for the ride.” He emphasized his point by rolling his hips, drawing Trowa in deeper, wrenching a moan from both of them.

Trowa hook his arms under Duo’s legs, leaning over until Duo was bent nearly in half, open and exposed, his cock leaking on his chest. He lowered his head to brush his lips against Duo’s ear, smirking when Duo sighed, then bit down on his lobe, Duo’s gasp shooting straight to his cock.

“Keep your hands and arms inside at all times,” he whispered, drawing back with a smile as Duo laughed and wrapped his arms around Trowa’s shoulders.

“Come on, babe.” Duo clenched around him, smirking when Trowa glared at him through a choked moan.

Trowa set a steady pace, watching as Duo’s face shifted through his stages of pleasure, from the gentle sighs when Trowa slowed, to the harsh, choked gasps when he snapped his hips. He increased his pace, fascinated as the sighs turned to moans, the gasps to curses, to the way Duo’s eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering as Trowa speared across his prostate. 

“Trowa, please,” Duo gasped, pulling Trowa down for a sloppy kiss, less for the kiss itself, more so as a means to ground himself as Trowa pistoned his hips, reaching for the edge. He wanted a moment longer, savoring the breathless pleas that fell from Duo’s mouth, then gave in.

“Now,” he whispered against Duo’s lips.

With a strangled cry, Duo released his grip and wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, pumping in time with Trowa’s relentless thrusts. It only took a few harsh strokes, then Duo was cumming, his head thrown back, mouth open in a wordless cry as he painted their chests and stomachs.

Trowa quickly followed, thrusting twice more into Duo’s constricting heat as he moaned, riding out the waves of his climax until he was wrung dry.

He leaned back on his heels as he lowered Duo’s shaking legs, dropping his arms to his sides as he panted for breath. Below him, Duo gasped for air, head rolled to one side, completely boneless. He gathered enough energy to lean to one side as he leaned forward to stretch alongside Duo, pushing and pulling at his limp form until he was tucked in Trowa’s arms. 

Duo hummed contently and snuggled closer, closing his eyes with a sigh. “Best birthday gift ever,” he mumbled against Trowa’s chest.

Trowa chuckled, tracing his hand along Duo’s side. “Still think an apartment with private roof access is a bad idea?”

“Hell no,” Duo replied emphatically. “Best idea you ever talked me into, and I know you’re just basking in that smirk.”

Trowa pressed his lips together in a feeble attempt to hide said smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mm hm,” Duo leaned back to give him a look that screamed skepticism. A gust of wind derailed any additional conversation as the pair shivered, despite the warm night. Duo reached behind him blindly, then sat up with a frown, turning to look around. 

“Man, did I forget the extra blankets?”

“I’ll grab them.” Trowa sat up and pressed a kiss to Duo’s forehead before rising to his feet. He spared a quick glance at Duo, not bothering to hide a satisfied grin as he took in the picture he presented, laid out on the pillows, the very image of decadence. Duo leaned back on his elbows, stretching just so as he looked up at Trowa through his tousled bangs. 

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Trowa quickly crossed the long, sectioned off roof to the door and pulled on it without thinking.

It didn’t open.

He frowned, twisting the knob in a futile attempt. He knew it was locked even as he tried, and since they had both made the short trip sans clothing, he doubted either of them had their key. He inhaled a deep calming breath, shoving aside the desire to beat his head against the door, and called over his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t happen to have your picks on you.”

He heard the rustle of fabric as Duo answered. “Why would I have them now?” He asked, his voice coming closer. “What’s up?”

It was wishful thinking on Trowa’s part; he knew he wouldn’t have them. He had waited until Duo got home to ambush him, helping divest Duo of his clothes before spoiling him with a bath complete with full hair treatment. He’d rebraided Duo’s hair himself. 

Trowa turned away from the door just as Duo drew close. “We’re locked out.”

Duo blinked at him, then the door before shaking his head firmly. “Nope, no way. I told you to make sure the door was propped open, and you said you checked.”

Trowa vaguely remembered that conversation, but in his defense, he had been a bit distracted by his attempts to map the inside of Duo’s mouth with his tongue. Knowing he was beaten before even entering the ring, he swallowed a sigh and nodded.

“I’ll go around and unlock the door.”

“I will love you forever,” Duo said solemnly, grabbing one of Trowa’s hands in both of his.

Trowa quirked a grin. “I thought you already did.”

“I do, and I always will,” Duo reaffirmed with a firm nod, “but there’s no way I’m walking through our apartment building looking like I just came from an orgy.”

Trowa snickered as he looked him over, from the dishevelled hair and flushed face, the expanse of pale skin dotted with hickies, and the drying mess on his body, knowing he had a matching mess of his own. “I did remember rags at least,” he said as he went back to the pillow pile. After a quick wipe down, he mentally braced himself for the dreaded walk.

“Look on the bright side,” Duo said cheerfully as he plopped down on the pillows. “Since it’s so late, chances are you’ll make it there without seeing anyone.”

“And now that you’ve said it, you’ve jinxed it.”

Duo grinned at him. “Come on, you don’t believe in that shit.”

Trowa rolled his eyes and left, carefully closing the gate behind him. He ignored the chill brought by the sporadic gusts of wind as he crossed the roof to the public access. He didn’t remember the door being so far away.

He pulled the door open, and after a quick check, made his way down the steps, taking pains to step lightly as he also tried to hurry. His main goal was to get into their apartment as quickly as possible. He didn’t expect to meet anyone on the stairwell; it was the long hallway that would present the problem.

The main stairwell was on one end of the building; their apartment was the last one on the opposite end. 

He reached the bottom of the stairwell without incident, and once again peeked through the door before proceeding, listening for signs of life on their floor. Hearing nothing, he gathered up as much dignity as he could and braved the long hall, walking quickly without actually running, as tense as a bowstring.

He could see their door, knew exactly how he would reach for the key hidden in the most stereotypical places imaginable - a fact that drove Heero up the wall - and calmly unlock their door and escape. It was only a few more steps away.

The end was literally in sight.

He was already reaching for the key when the distinct click of a door opening rang through the hall, jolting through his nerves like a shot of lightning. Trowa turned his head slowly to look face to face with Mrs. Baxtor.

The same Mrs. Baxtor who Duo sometimes helped carry groceries, who Trowa had helped fix the safety rails in her bathroom, who Duo affectionately referred to as the “Epitome of Little Old Ladies”.

They both froze, Trowa with his arm stretched above his head in a parody of a greek statue, her with a look that was far more appreciative than he wanted to admit.

“Don’t let me stop you, dear,” she finally said, eyeing him top to bottom. “I’d hate for you to catch a cold.”

Trowa cleared his throat as he groped for the key, grateful for his iron control over his facial expressions. He carefully unlocked the door and nodded to her. 

“Have a good night, Mrs. Baxtor,” he said, thanking every god he could think of that his voice remained steady.

“I’d say the same to you, but it looks like you already have.” Trowa could only gape at her as she winked and walked away.


End file.
